


Last Mission

by Ochie94



Series: Hansol Pairing [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Courtesan Choi Hansol | Vernon, Drabble, Happy Ending, I need more WonSol, Korea Japan War, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, and other Choi Hansol Pairing, just some sort of spy in disguise and they can go home, male courtesan, male oiran, mention of Jun, some hints of love if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: Wonwoo wasted no time as he strode up and grabbed Vernon’s hand. Feeling guilty when he felt how thin the other had become since they first started this mission, Wonwoo was more than eager to tell about this news. “Hansol.” He started by calling the younger boy's real name. “We can go home.”





	Last Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea writing this when I was writing '[Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048867)' :v  
> This was supposed to be one of the dreams in it, but somehow it got longer than I planned and BOOM! We got a full story! Tho, it’s not that long -I can't believe that I took this long to write this short story..
> 
> I mixed up the history... I wanted to write a story about Hansol becoming an oiran(courtesan) to gain information while Wonwoo, a messenger who gathered the collected information and relayed them to the higher up. The idea was fixed but I couldn't find suitable time setting, so I looked up and found that Oiran's existence couldn't be directly connected to the history between Japan and Korea... Oiran's culture started after Korea Japan War and declined before Japanese colonization over Korea.... it deflated me, but I insisted making this story, so here it is... A stranded subtle love story in random er *snorts and covers my face in embarrassment* this is truly random and dubious lol cry
> 
> There are some use of Japanese words in the story, but I think I enlisted some subtle explanation along with it, so you won't have to look it up on Google to find out what is what...

 

_**Last Mission** _

 

A young man looked around carefully from under the shield of his  _ jingasa _ as he wandered down through the dimly lit alley of the red light district, the shadow created by the neatly woven straws cautiously covering his face from anyone’s sight.

“Nee~ samurai- _ dono _ , why don’t you visit us here?” A woman called out to him from behind the bar of wooden cage-like window along with other women who now had their attention on him, the thick multiple layers of the finest kimono failed to cover their skin as those women showed their white shoulders and cleavage to the people walking along the paved road lighted only by red lantern.

Giving them no attention, the man strode forward and continued his way into the deepest part of the districts.

There were less people strolling the road there, he thought listing the causes. This part of the district was the special spot for special offers and the sight of several men bringing  _ uchigatana  _  and  _ wakizashi _ guarding the doors only lessened the chance of mere folks visiting the area, even more less passing by.

Pulling down his hat, Wonwoo casually walked toward the doors raising a small charm which gave him away as regular customer of the  _ tea house _ , forcing the guarding men to put their hands down from their swords and let him in despite him bringing the same swords as them and might pose a danger to their masters.

Still keeping his face hidden by the shadow of his straw hat, the young man let the owner of the house greeted and asked him who waited at the entryway. “The usual boy?”

The man didn't say anything, resorted to a small nod as he sternly kept his face hidden from the old lady, or practically everyone.

“He is not available right now. Would you like to have another boy?” The old lady said, her right hand rubbing the back of her other hand as she looked back at the boys dressed in red and white layers of kimono with beautiful colourful motifs standing in the hallway staring curiously at them two in the  _ genkan _ .

After giving the boys a small and very brief glance, the man looked back at the owner. “No. I'll just wait.” he said in fluent Japanese and before he turned to leave and take a walk along the district as he wait, a door in the far corner opened and a tall man with expensive looking clothes emerged from the room.

“Ah.. It seems you don't have to wait long.” The lady said in hushed tone before walking toward the man, her hands rubbing together as her eyes gleamed. “Yamamoto- _ dono _ . Thank you for your patronage.” The owner said politely, showing the way out for the other man with her hands accepting the red silk pouch in which from came the clinking sound of gold coins huddling together.

“This place is as best as ever. Keep him free next week.” The man said, his voice boomed loud with arrogance as he walked out from the house, greeted by his guards.

As soon as the man and his boisterous laugh gone, the owner had already ordered one of the servants to prepare a room for the young man and get the  _ boy _ ready for the next customer. After giving order to the servants, the owner turned again to Wonwoo. “We've prepared a room for you. You can wait there.”

 

Drinking  _ sake _ as he glanced up at the high window where he could peek at the moon, the young man sat back on the  _ tatami _ covered floor, his long  _ haori  _ draped snuggly along his shoulders and descended down until it pooled behind him. The dim moonlight painted his handsome face pale as his hat had been put aside and currently resting a foot away from him along with his swords and red silk pouch. Placing the small sake cup down, his hand itched to get his  _ kiseru _ , yet he stopped himself because he knew the  _ boy _ would arrive soon, so he held back his urge to smoke.

Rustling sound from the outside the room brought the man's attention to the door and as he had expected, the door slid open with familiar dragging sound and the one he had been waiting for, showed up with his usual adorable smile.

Walking gracefully into the room, he muttered something in a language which obviously not Japanese -Chinese, Wonwoo knew- toward another boy who kneeled obediently behind the door. The boy couldn't look older than 10 years old.

As the boy approached him, the man saw the Chinese boy slid the door close and disappeared behind it, leaving nothing but thin shadow of his silhouette on the paper door.

“It's been a while, Kiryu-dono.” the boy said in Japanese, his accent sounded a bit weird as it was not his native language, but his voice was still pleasant to be heard by Wonwoo, if only the name he called was his real name instead of his fake name.

The man sighed and nodded slowly. “No need for such trivial thing, Vernon. Anyway, who is he?” He asked in Korean, not bothering to reply the boy's word with his eyes still narrow on the paper door.

“It’s the rule here to greet every customers politely and properly, Wonwoo-hyung. And, whom are you talking about?” Switching to Korean, the boy asked back almost tauntingly as he sat close to Wonwoo. Giggling when he saw the narrowed glance of the other man, he forfeited with calm smile. “Ah.  Do you perhaps mean the boy-in-waiting?”

Not waiting for Wonwoo's answer, the boy continued. “He's a new boy here. My assistant, if you want to call it that way. And don't worry, he is sent here under my request.”

“I don't hear anything about it.” Wonwoo cut in, looking displeased. And the other boy only laughed at his annoyance at the little addition in their mission.

“I know that you won't like it, thus I keep it a secret, until now.” Looking amusedly at the samurai, the court boy added. “And he's really useful. A natural charmer and smart. He gathers information from other servants while I converse with the other  _ courtesans _ . The information they have sometimes is bigger than from the courtesans.”

“And don't worry, he is already trained.” The male courtesan added, convincing the other that the boy in their hand was good.

“Just make sure that he can hold himself. What we’re doing here can cost life.” Sighing, Wonwoo shook his head and proceeded to ask. “What kind of information have you gathered so far?”

\-----

It was another two weeks since his last visit, he had been away to another town gathering information from all across Japan and relaying them to his higher up to be brought into a meeting with other Korean revolutionaries leaders to discuss their next moves against the Japanese. And, honestly speaking, he was thrilled to relay the possibilities of freedom toward Vernon.

With his hat barely able to hid his satisfied smirk, he visited the _red_ _house_ again. This time, Vernon was free from other customers and he got no need to wait.

“My my.. If I don't know better, I would have thought that you won a huge number of money and wanted to waste it in this house.” Vernon commented amusedly once he stepped inside the confines of the candle lit room. Jun –the Chinese boy- closed the door upon his arrival in the room.

Wonwoo wasted no time as he strode up and grabbed Vernon’s hand. Feeling guilty when he felt how thin the other had become since they first started this mission, Wonwoo was more than eager to tell about this news. “Hansol.” He started by calling the younger boy's real name. “We can go home.” he said, looking intently at how Hansol's eyes widening in surprise and his pupil dilated even more in that dim room. In those beautiful pair of eyes, Wonwoo could see the thick wall surrounding Hansol's heart cracked.

“Re-really?” Hansol stuttered, and tears started welling at the corner of his eyes. Wonwoo knew despite the younger hid it very well, Hansol was scared to be in this place and that it pained him to pleasure the men with smile constantly blooming on his face. “We-we can end ...this.. life and… go home?”

“Yes. Hansol. Yes. We can.” Wonwoo confirmed, his hands cupping the younger’s cheek and lapping the tears falling from his eyes with his thumb. “We can go home. We can go back home. Let's eat tteok, kimchi, anything you want. We will do everything you can't do here.”

Hansol's tears fell continuously as he was embraced by Wonwoo's broader figure, he let all pressures which had been weighing his shoulder down to fade away for a moment, cherishing this moment of hope and the rarely provided warmth of Wonwoo's body enveloping his being.

\-----

The freedom came a little longer than Hansol's expectation, yet it did came, much to the two Koreans and one Chinese boy’s relief.

The three of them along with other Koreans sailed back to their homeland, wishing goodbye to another Koreans who decided to stay in Japan and thanked the Japanese folks who had been kind and supporting them until then.

Wrapping his arm along Hansol's back, Wonwoo pulled Hansol closer to him, surprising the younger who had his hands on Junhui’s shoulders.

“Hyung?” Hansol called, surprised, eyes wide on Wonwoo's face which had a very relaxed and relieved expression. Smiling gently at the elder, Hansol raised his hand from Junhui’s shoulder to touch the the elder’s skin.

Their gazes kissed each other and Wonwoo smiled back, pulling Hansol even closer and gathered confused Junhui along into their hug. “Let's go home.”

A tear dropped from Hansol's closing eyes, falling onto Junhui’s face and the young kid could feel Hansol's hold on him getting tighter. It was hurting his shoulder a bit, but if this could mean relief for the older young man, he could bear with it a bit longer.

Looking up with a grin at the two men, Junhui said louder in a language Hansol taught him. “Let's go home.” Korea might not be the place where his house was, but if it was the place where Hansol and Wonwoo would stay, then it was also his home.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to add smut in here, but you know that I can't write them…  
> So yeah, when Wonwoo told Hansol that they could get free.. Just imagine them Wonwoo giving gentle yet passionate caressing to Hansol who was in relieved tears for the chance of freedom. It would be a slow burn with lot of kisses and love confessions. Both of them kept their voices down, but Wonwoo would sigh out Hansol's name numerous times, letting the word paint traces of love down until they reached Hansol's core, keeping it building high until it exploded into tiny sparkles of falling stars.  
> I hope this little description is enough for you. As you have read above(and known from my other works with attempt at smut), I'm not good at writing smut. *’w’*
> 
> Actually, I broke my phone... Updates will be more scarce...


End file.
